The Lost Son
by Gohun
Summary: The Lost Son (Gohan) has returned to earth to stop an evil creature will he find his family will he be strong enough to destroy this creature
1. The Lost Son 1

Tell me what you think of this new story.  
Well this is an old story that I took down a few months ago.  
  
The Lost Son  
  
On this story Gohan is kidnapped at age 4 and is not seen for many years later.  
  
Also Goten and Trunks are born 2 years later after this incident.  
  
Vegeta lands on earth after he defeated Frieza.  
  
He decides to stay he meets Bulma and have a child together.  
  
I know that it's different than in the series.  
  
There is no Radisk or the Sayians in this story  
  
But there will be Cell and other Villain  
  
There will be a G/V pairing and M/L  
  
After Gohan was kidnapped he was taken to the planet of the warriors  
  
After Gohan was kidnapped his captors erased his memory including his whole life with it.  
  
He was given a new name which was Truhan  
  
He told he was brought here for a reason and that they would tell him in due time.  
  
But when his mind was erased his sayian side took over turning into one hundred percent sayian.  
  
Since that day happened Truhan only mission has been to become stronger and one day find out why he was brought to this planet.  
  
On earth Chi and Goku mourn his son lost and thought that they would never see him again.  
  
The other z fighter found out and were sorry that they will never see young Gohan again.  
  
Next chapter the story how young Gohan disappeared 


	2. The Lost Son 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Lost Son  
  
It was a beautiful day at the son house young Gohan was playing outside, while his father was getting ready for the big day.  
  
"So Goku when are we leaving soon Chi, I'll go get Gohan okay when Chi went outside she found Gohan playing with his toys."  
  
"Chi lets go I am ready finally with that they left for Capsule Corp. In Capsule Corp Bulma was finishing the final touches."  
  
She was happy that everyone was coming for a party at Capsule Corp.  
  
Just then Krillen arrived with Master Rochi and the turtle. Then Tien and Chaou arrived followed by Yamacha Puar and the Pig followed by Piccolo.  
  
"At the same moment Chi Goku arrived. When they arrived Bulma ask who the kid guy's well he is our son Bulma say hello to Gohan."  
  
"Whoa," everyone said at the same time.  
  
Well anyways on with the party.  
  
Everybody was having a good time when a space pod landed a hit in the backyard of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Everybody went to see what it was, when they saw a space pod had landed and there was someone inside badly injured."  
  
"Hey guys lets help him and get him to my lab."  
  
Once in Bulma lab they put him in a tank to help him healed.  
  
"Who do you think he is, well he has some kind of amor he looks like a warrior but I am not sure?"  
  
He is problay going to stay in there until tomorrow so we'll find out tomorrow okay not lets get back to the party.  
  
Everything went according to plan and everybody went home.  
  
Then something happened at night time in the Son's house.  
  
Gohan was sleeping in his house. When a strange man dressed in black amor entered the bedroom of young Gohan.  
  
Yes he is the one that I have been searching.  
  
At that moment Gohan woke up and saw a strange man dressed in black amor.  
  
Gohan felt scare and he wanted to scream but couldn't he just stared at the man.  
  
The black stranger took Gohan and at the last minute Gohan began to cry.  
  
Both Goku and Chi woke up Goku sensed some person in Gohan room and ran to his son bedroom.  
  
When he got there he saw a black stranger holding Gohan. "Goku said, let my son alone."  
  
"Say goodbye to your son because it would be the last time you see him for a long time and I mean long time."  
  
"No, I won't let you take him that to bad because I have already have and told worry because you're never going to find him."  
  
"Wait why do you want my son I don't know that I was just send here to retrieve him."  
  
Chi came in to find the black stranger holding her son. "Who are and why do you have my son. Well say goodbye young warrior Gohan saw his two parents for the last time."  
  
"And with that he disappeared taking Gohan with him. Noooooooo why my baby why him. Goku could only see he couldn't do anything to stop the stranger from taking there only child."  
  
"Chi cried in Goku arm why Goku why did that man take our baby boy why."  
  
"Chi I don't know why but someday we will find out all that man told me is that we won't be seeing our son for a very long time."  
  
And they never saw his son again the other z fighters found out and told Goku and Chi how sorry they were to see there son disappered.  
  
And that maybe some day they will find him.  
  
The next day of course Vegeta woke up and he also told them who they were Bulma told him that he landed on her back yard.  
  
That when he saw Goku and Vegeta sensed that he was a sayian also who are you and why do I sense that you are a sayian like my self.  
  
"ell my name is Goku did you by any chance have a tail when you were little well of course why."  
  
"Then you must be the child that was sent to this world to destroy it. Well anyways who are you well my name is Vegeta and I am the prince of all sayians."  
  
"And I am also your prince to bow to me now. Look here stop saying that crap. My friend Goku just lost his son yesterday don't bother him now with your non sense."  
  
Who took your son then karrot will it was a strange man he was wearing a black amor suit that all I know. He also said that I wouldn't be seeing my son for a really long time.  
  
"Hey why did you call me karrot because that was your birth name you moron."  
  
Next Chapter It been two years since the kidnapped of Goku son young Gohan. 


	3. The Lost Son 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Lost Son 1.3  
  
Here is what happened to Gohan when he was kidnapped.  
  
Gohan and the stranger landed on a strange black planet the gravity was heavier than earth's.  
  
It was about 100 times earth gravity. Gohan of course fell to the ground and couldn't get up.  
  
The stranger of course took Gohan into his arms again and took him to the people that told him to kidnap him.  
  
When the stranger entered a dark room some people were waiting for him already.  
  
So you brought him yes here is the young kid.  
  
Put him in that table ok then what put on that helmet on.  
  
Then strap him arms and legs so that he doesn't move done.  
  
Start the machine what is the purpose of this you'll see with that the machine started.  
  
Gohan felt his mind going in circles and then blacked out.  
  
What happened to the boy well we had to erase his mind and everything of his past.  
  
But why he must not remember anything of his past ok I understand you now better than us that by removing his past and everything else he will be better off.  
  
This is a place where we bring different types of children all around the galaxy we train them to become stronger and also change history because of this.  
  
Now this child is a gifted child he has hidden powers that we attend to bring out with the training he is going to receive here.  
  
At that same moment the child game back to life  
  
Where am I  
  
who am I and who are you people.  
  
Well young warrior you are on the planet of the warriors.  
  
And secondly your name is Truhan you came here to be train because in a couple of years your home planet will be attacked.  
  
And you're the only one that can stop this also we have erased your memory of everything your friends and also family.  
  
Don't worry about that right now when the time comes we will give you back your memory but not right now.  
  
But why me that because you are a gifted child and because you are also a sayian half sayian and half human.  
  
But we can change that so that you can become one hundred percent sayian and be the strongest begin alive.  
  
Gohan was too young to understand and agree to everything they were saying at the time.  
  
Now put this on it was an all white amor suit and as you get stronger the color of the suit will change.  
  
There are different kinds colors and when you reached certain stages you will be a step closer to becoming the most power warrior.  
  
The last stage is the black suit that suit is worn by the best. And someday you will reached it.  
  
But before you reach that stage you must past a certain test. You will be sent to a planet and destroy a creature that is causing destruction.  
  
With that said Truhan was sent to start his training.  
  
That was two years ago  
  
Back on Earth  
  
It has been two years since the disappears of there only child young Gohan.  
  
Now two years later Chi and Goku had a another son named Goten they were over protected of him because they didn't want to happened the same thing to there second son what happened to there first son.  
  
So Goten sleep in the same room where Goku and Chi sleep.  
  
But they still remember there other lost son.  
  
At Capsule Corp  
  
Bulma and Vegeta got together and had a son named Trunks  
  
So Trunks was just two months order than Goten but they were the same age they were both 2 years old.  
  
But as usually Vegeta spend his days at the gravity room trying to get stronger than Goku.  
  
Next Chapter Truhan training has started and has become stronger Goten and Trunks start to train with there fathers Goku and Vegeta 


	4. The Lost Son 4

Chapter 4  
  
The Lost Son  
  
Back on planet W (stands for planet for the Warriors)  
  
Truhan is six years old and already at SS2. He was at the second stage that meant that he had to second stage suit and that was a purple amor suit.  
  
He was almost getting at SS3 but not quiet. He spends about six months training and six months getting an education. They do have schools in that planet they teach each student about there home planet.  
  
Truhan only goal right now is to be the best of the best and also the strongest.  
  
But every once in a while he though I wonder who are my parents and what are they doing without me or if they had anymore children. He knew that one day he was going to return back home.  
  
On Earth  
  
Chi wasn't as strict as she was with his lost son. She let Goten train more than study but she made him study also when he was young.  
  
Goten and Trunks at age 4 were almost at SS1 but not quiet there.  
  
"They still needed more training for that to happen. Almost everyone was starring to forget about Gohan they knew that it was better that way and no one was allowed to name him name in the presence of Chi."  
  
Three years later  
  
Both Goten and Trunks were at SS1 after three years they were able to obtain that level but were working for the second level not quiet there.  
  
"They were seven years old already. Goku and Vegeta were almost at SS2 just needed a little bit more of training."  
  
They both knew the instant transmission technique. And now they were teaching it to there sons.  
  
Everyone gather in Capsule Corp for a get together everyone was there from Yamacha to Tien.  
  
"Just as the fun was starting they heard an explosion in the back of Capsule Corp. Everyone headed down there to see what happened that's when they saw a yellow machine land on there back yard."  
  
"Two young men got out of the machine who are you two hi our names are not important right now that's when Vegeta sensed there ki level."  
  
Why the hell does your energy level feel like my son well because I am him 20 years in the future and this is my friend Goten?  
  
"Your Goten yes I am but where is the Gohan in this time I can't sense his energy well he was kidnap when he was four years old."  
  
What are you two doing here anyways well in two years two powerful androids are going to come here and destroy everyone thing.  
  
Where we come from everything has been destroyed and killed now we have come here to try and stop that from happening.  
  
"Wait what happens to us well you are all killed even Gohan."  
  
The only two persons that survive is Goten and myself.  
  
"But why only you two well my father knocks me out and does the same to Goten Goku you and Vegeta think that maybe by leaving us two alive that we might have a chance against these two but we don't."  
  
The androids have gotten more powerful and that is why we are here to try and stop your future because ours is gone.  
  
"What happens to us well you all died at the hands of the androids they are very powerful they are equal as a SS3"  
  
"Not even as a SS2 you could defeat them so we reach that level yes Vegeta Goku myself and Gohan and Goten reach that level."  
  
"But nothing we do is useful the androids are still more powerful then us."  
  
"But why don't you bring them all back we can't because Piccolo dies and without him there is no more dragonballs."  
  
So are you staying or are you leaving well we have to get back to our time but don't worry in two years we will come back and see if you still around.  
  
With they got into there time machine and left. Did you here that guy my Gohan was still there and not kidnap why was he kidnap here in our time.  
  
"I am sorry Chi but that I do not know. With that they were gone after the party everyone left there own way."  
  
Vegeta and Trunks trained even more than before and Bulma had given Goku a gravity room also so he trained even harder than before also with Goten.  
  
At Planet W  
  
Truhan was at SS3 now and had a silver amor suit he liked the color. That when he was informed that he was going to be trained in the special place now that he reached SS3.  
  
"He agrees then he was told that the training that he was going to be put though was called mystic."  
  
How powerful is this mystic well there are certain levels of mystic. The first one is mystic one and that equals as SS2 dame that powerful yes plus your hair turns silver instead of gold.  
  
The second level is mystic two and that equals to SS4 it's the same thing is SS4 but you can reach the next level which no one has ever reached before.  
  
But you can reach since you have hidden powers with those powers you be able to reached the third and final level of mystic.  
  
This equals to SS5 and the most dangerous level.  
  
"No one is been able to reach this level because it very dangerous and two because you cant control this level."  
  
But you might have a chance to control it.  
  
"So what do you say ok I give it a try?  
  
Now you have two years to make it to mystic level two.  
  
Why two years because in two years you are going to be tested by going to some planet and kill the creature that causing havoc.  
  
"But the real test would be in 9 years a very powerful creature is going to attack that same planet and destroy it."  
  
That why we had to kidnap you from your home planet and train you here so that you can save them all.  
  
So my home planet I'll be able to return yes but you cannot tell them about this and you certainly can not tell them your name.  
  
"But what is my name well your name is "Gohan."  
  
Next Chapter Truhan (Gohan) finally returns back to his home planet. 


	5. The Lost Son 5

Chapter 5  
  
The Lost Son  
  
I do not own dbz but I do own Cello.....  
  
It has been two long years since the two mystery's warriors from the future came and told them about the androids.  
  
Now the z warriors were about to leave to there battle against the androids. But one thing that they didn't encounter happened.  
  
The z warriors were heading towards East City were the androids were going to attack. But when they got there they found something else it was Cell in his final form.  
  
This must be the androids that the two brats talked about, but didn't he say it was two androids but I only see one and he is very powerful.  
  
"Well hello there you must be the people that are going to try and stop me ha-ha don't make me laugh how could you 7 idiots ever defeat me."  
  
"I am the perfect being I was created by Dr Gero and I was fused by androids 17, 18 and the results in what you see me Cello."  
  
"What happened to Dr. Gero well he also fused with android 17 and 18."  
  
"Creating me I also I have cells from all you sayians and the humans also I know your moves techniques anything about you I know."  
  
They got ready to attack when Cello stopped them look you don't have a chance against me you fools.  
  
But this time Vegeta attack him but failed miserly. Piccolo Tien Yamacha even Krillen failed.  
  
The same thing happened to Goku Goten and Trunks they were no match for Cello.  
  
"Now you were easier than I thought now I will be holding a tournament I will give you two weeks to improve if you don't I will destroy you all and this earth with it."  
  
"I will make a television broad cast to tell you where the Cello Games will take place and also the location. With that he flew out of there to prepare."  
  
When everyone woke up they saw Mirai Goten and Trunks and ask them what had happened. "He told them what happened that's when Mirai Goten and Trunks then we have changed time already in our time Cello never appears."  
  
"Don't worry guys I think I have a way to get stronger we can use the hyper time chamber we train one day equals to one year."  
  
"They all agreed we can go in pairs or by three people at a time. Yamacha decided not to go since he wasn't that strong and wouldn't make a difference."  
  
"So it was settle Vegeta Mirai and Trunks will go first then it would be Piccolo Krillen and Tien and last Goku Goten and Mirai Goten."  
  
"So its settle then we are going to spend 3 days the hyper time chamber instead of one Dende told us that it would be okay just this ones."  
  
"With that said Vegeta Trunks and Mirai Trunks entered the hyper time chamber first."  
  
The others have been training out side in the gravity room getting ready for there turn.  
  
The days passed and Vegeta and his two sons came out of the hyper time chamber buffer and stronger then before.  
  
Vegeta is a low SS3 Trunks is at SS2 middle and Miari Trunks is at SS3 middle his is stronger then his father but he doesn't tell him that.  
  
The next three were Piccolo Tien and Krillen.  
  
As the days passed they came out stronger also they were almost equal to a SS1.  
  
As the days passed Goku Mirai Goten and Goten come out Goku is at SS3 middle Goten is at SS2 high almost 3 and Mirai Goten is at SS3 middle also but a little stronger then his father Goku.  
  
"Just one more day before the they met up with Cello. So they spend it at Capsule Corp with everyone else having a good time when the television went on."  
  
Cello was announcing the Cello games and to anyone that was brave enough to compete he also said that he wanted the best.  
  
And if anyone cant beat him then he was going to destroy the planet he also told them where to met him in two days.  
  
With that the transmission was cut. So guys we have one more day of peace before we have to into battle.  
  
In space  
  
Truhan was almost there he was going to land in two days. I hope that this guy is though because I want to test how strong I gotten over the years with my training.  
  
Two days passed and it was time for the Cello games.  
  
Everyone gather around and left together using instant transmission and they landed at the Cello games.  
  
They also saw some guy there with three people around him a girl and two guys.  
  
There was also a lot a media people filming the event I think. Dump morons they come here to be killed by Cello.  
  
There was cameras all around the ring then some buffoon entered the ring I am the great Hercule and I am here to kill you Cello be prepared to die.  
  
"Cello punch Hercule and he went flying into a mountain the camera men just watched as there hero went flying they though he was dead but he was still alive."  
  
Goku took this oppurity to got up to Cello and he was up next then Cello gave Goku a taste of his power and he was as equal as a SS3 a high one.  
  
Goku then knew he didn't have a chance Vegeta though the same he knew he had no chance also then who could.  
  
Then Miari Trunks came and told Goku that he was stronger that maybe he could take Cello.  
  
Vegeta didn't like this one bit but had to accepted the facts Goku let him and M Trunks took his shot at Cello they fought for a couple of minutes but he was losing the battle.  
  
Just then they saw a black pod space ship come down just a couple of miles of the Cello games.  
  
They were going to go see who it was when a young kid around 11 years was standing right by M Trunks.  
  
"He told him that he was going to take it from there. But how could you take Cello your too young to have this power."  
  
The camera men kept filming all this. M Trunks sensed something good in him like he remembered him of someone so M Trunks let him take the shot at Cello and see if he had a chance to defeat him.  
  
"So your Cello the evil creature who thinks he can just destroy this planet well that's not going to happened while I am around here you frog."  
  
"You dare and insult me the perfect android. Well of course your not that strong to me well I teach you to mess with me with that Cello powered up and shot him a Ka Me Ha Me Ha attached but the young warrior just dogged it."  
  
"Now let me show you mine he powered up all the way to SS3 he had to eye lash his hair went to his shoulders"  
  
And he had a silver and black amor suit.  
  
Everyone one else just thought how could he be a super sayian. Vegeta knew something wasn't right here he and karrot were the only sayians left and there sons but how can he be a super sayian  
  
And another thing who is his father. Cello just watch another sayian you think you have a chance against me well let me tell you something you don't.  
  
The young warrior attacked him with his atomic blast that half of Cello body was missing it was a very powerful attacked.  
  
Everyone was just starring dame he is powerful.  
  
Cello of course regenerated him self back together. That was good but you wont kill me boy I am the perfect android and I cant be defeated.  
  
Your right on one thing Cello you are the perfect android but you can be defeated and I am going to be the one.  
  
I was sent here to test my power I come from a distance planet and I am here to take you down.  
  
Well Cello enough talk now let me power up to my Maxine. You mean that's not your Maxine hell no.  
  
Now this is my Maxine with that he powered up and he went Mystic Stage Two and that equals to a SS4.  
  
His hair of course changed from gold to silver he was wearing a silver shirt black pants. His hair was short and he had a black tail.  
  
Cello just stared dame he knew that this kid was way more powerful then him and he didn't stand a chance.  
  
Or did he?  
  
Next Chapter Does Cello have a chance against this young warrior 


	6. The Lost Son 6

Chapter 6  
  
The Lost Son  
  
I do not own dbz but I do own Cello.....  
  
Cello though maybe I do have a chance in defeating this kid, Cello did the only thing that he could do but self destruct becoming a huge bomb.  
  
He laugh as he was doing this now boy what are you going to do if you attack me I'll self destruct and destroy this planet including you boy there nothing you can do to stop me I am the perfect being.  
  
"Well there is one think I can do, and that is take you some where before you self destruct Cello."  
  
With that the young warrior disappears with Cello everyone thought that he was brave in doing that but where did they disappear too.  
  
"At that moment Cello appeared once more see what I done I took out that warrior that though he could kill me ha ha."  
  
"What did you do, Cello I self destruct in space and he blew up with a few stars."  
  
"So now there nothing that can stop me ha-ha with that a ki blast was shot and Cello was left with out a left hand."  
  
Everyone saw on who shot that and saw the young warrior smirking at Cello.  
  
"What and you thought I blew up with the stars that a nice story Cello but the true is that I didn't die but your going to die right now."  
  
The young warrior used his fire ball and threw it at Cello he tired to counter it but failed miserly.  
  
The fire ball destroy Cello completely there was no more sign of Cello.  
  
Cello was no more he was killed instantly by the fire ball.  
  
Everyone saw the young warrior well ladies and gentlemen Cello has been killed by an unknown young warrior.  
  
"He seems to be around 11 years old let me get up close and film him."  
  
Well hello there what is you name?  
  
Where do you come from?  
  
Who are you?  
  
"Well first of all my name isn't important right now you'll know who am I in due time now get out of my way you human."  
  
"Well there you have it guys excuse me boy, but where do you come from." Are you with them he pointed at the z fighters?  
  
"No I am not with them I work alone and where do I come from that also doesn't concern you."  
  
"Then are you going to stay longer there going to be a celebration in your honor for you defeating Cello."  
  
"Are you going to stay no I am not going to stay for your celebration and I do not care this was just a test for me to test my skills."  
  
"Now I must return back home and get back to my training this was too easy for me I just used a portion of my true power."  
  
Did you guys here that yes he said he just used a portion of his power I wonder how powerful can this kid be.  
  
Just then Goku came up to the young warrior what you name kid.  
  
Look human I have no time I must return back home. Then at least tells us your name well my name the sayian warrior.  
  
The what!!!! Vegeta rollered that cant be right there is no more sayians alive me and karrot are the last sayians left.  
  
So you're a sayian also wait are you telling me that you're a pure one hundred percent sayian also.  
  
Yes sayian I am a sayian also. With that he disappeared where he went I don't know probably home like he said.  
  
Excuse me sir but who are you people well we are earth special force.  
  
Just then the z fighters saw a black pod head out to space so you think he'll be back I think we might see the mystery's warrior one day.  
  
The reporters didn't see the young warrior leave in the black pod they though it was something else.  
  
The z fighters went back to Capsule Corp. To celebrate the destruction of Cello and once more have peace on earth.  
  
In Capsule Corp karrot how could he be a sayian me and you are the last two full blooded sayian left I don't now that Vegeta but maybe someday we will find out who he really is someday.....  
  
Goku though could he be my lost son maybe I find out someday...  
  
On the space pod Truhan felt strange when he was near the man in the orange ki could he be my father maybe some day I know someday..  
  
Mirai Goten and Trunks went back to there time and took care of the androids in there time they had no problem now since they were stronger then before.  
  
And they took care of the androids in there own time. Peace was once more at peace for now.  
  
They went back to namek since Bulma gave them a space ship and they were able to wish every one back that the androids killed.  
  
On the present time line  
  
Hercule couldn't take the credit for defeating Cello instead the city were Hercule lives named the city after the young warrior it was called Sayian City.  
  
He became third strongest on earth and even joint earth special forces since the young warrior became first strongest warrior.  
  
The earth Special Forces warriors became second then Hercule.  
  
Peace has come to earth for now but what about the future.  
  
In planet of the warriors  
  
Truhan was flying um there were powerful warriors in that planet but they still weren't enough to destroy that Cello creature.  
  
When he arrived at his home planet he was told that he did a good job.  
  
And that he passed with flying colors. Then he went back to his training and that what he had been doing for the last six years.  
  
It's been six years since he been back from his fight with Cello.  
  
He has gotten stronger then before he had just finished his training. He was now able to reach mystic stage three.  
  
But also he learned a technique where he transformed using his SS4 and  
  
Mystic powers at the same time his hair was both silver and gold and he was wearing a black amor suit that covered his whole face the only thing that didn't covered it was his hair.  
  
Half silver and half gold he decided to take off his tail since he didn't need it anymore. He was way more powerful and his tail just got in the way.  
  
But now his time was finished now he was wearing the black amor suit. Only a few are able to wear this suit.  
  
Now his new mission was to return back to earth.  
  
And have a life the one thing that was taken away from him when he was a child.  
  
"His mentors told him that he had to go to earth and get an education and also to get a life he had completed all the training that he needed."  
  
And if he wanted to return back to this planet he was welcome to come and visit them when ever he wanted to. But now he had to go and get ready for the creature that was going to arrive on earth in one year and half.  
  
He did as he was told and boarded his black pod and left once more for earth and this time he would stay for good and maybe find his family that he once had.  
  
On earth  
  
A special compound was created for earth special force would meet and also train.  
  
They had gotten stronger and more powerful. But a lot of things had happened since the defeat of Cello.  
  
Yamacha left fighting and went into professional baseball.  
  
Tien and Chaou went there own ways  
  
Krillen found a wife and got married his wife was android 18. Right before exploded he drew her up and she fell to the ground.  
  
Krillen picked her up just as the young warrior disappeared with Cello.  
  
Hercule daughter Videl also joined earth special force right after the defeat of Cello.  
  
And Hercule won every world martial arts tournament so he was though of a very powerful man  
  
Goku and Vegeta trained to become stronger.  
  
And Goten and Trunks did the same but they had to go to school.  
  
They were in the same grade as Videl since Goten and Trunks were home schooled they knew a lot and that the reason they skip a few grades was because they were smart.  
  
And they were going to be seniors this coming year. Summer was still around and they had like two more months left to go.  
  
On earth a young warrior just arrived from space again and he buried his space pod under ground about 300 meters down almost near the core of earth.  
  
That way no one will find his space pod. Or know about him being back on earth he also had a special pendant and helped him suppressed his energy.  
  
With that pendant on no one could sense his energy. And now his bigger goal was to enroll himself in high school.  
  
Next Chapter Videl meets Truhan and it won't be a friendly meet 


	7. The Lost Son 7

Chapter 7  
The Lost Son  
  
Now the first thing that Truhan needed was clothes so he headed for the mall then something he saw shocked him.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The city where he would go to school was named Sayian City.  
  
So they named the city after I defeated Cello.  
  
Very interesting but anyways he went to the mall and to find clothes in order to fit into society.  
  
He was still wearing his black amor suit he went to the mall and got his clothes just one thing was missing how was he going to pay well he got out a special credit card that was given to him by his mentors.  
  
"Truhan this card would help you it contains unlimited money you can spend as much as you want because it would never end."  
  
So he did he shopping and changed into his new clothes he was wearing black baggy pants and a white shirt.  
  
Just as he was heading for something to eat when he bump into someone yes it was Videl indeed.  
  
"She was with her friends having a good time when she bump into something hard and threw her to the ground she looked and saw it was a boy."  
  
"What's you problem cant you see where your going moron."  
  
"Truhan didn't like the attitude of this girl look human you should watch where you walking got it."  
  
"You were the one who was clumsy and didn't watch where she was walking got it and stay out of my way. I have important things to do then be stop by a brat like you self."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that don't you know who you are talking too. Nope and I don't care with he left stupid human girl she doesn't know who is dealing with."  
  
"Videl got so mad at this guy I'll show him she flew up to this guy and tried to punch him in the head but he disappeared and instead punch Videl in the stomach."  
  
"So now you want to fight me girl well that's not very wise but have it you own way. Get up and fight you bitch hey no one calls our friend a bitch and who are you we are earth special force members and you just hurt our friend."  
  
"And with that they got into a stance Goten and Trunks were about to attack so now you want to fight me like that girl tried too."  
  
If you know what's good for you'll leave right now and take her with you. Do you think we are afraid of you?  
  
Goten though Trunks lets get Videl and get out of here ok you won this time stranger but we'll met again and next time we won't back down.  
  
Truhan decided to use his instant transmission when they looked back the stranger was gone.  
  
"We'll get him later so Videl are you alright yes thanks guys but that jerk was fast and strong when he punch me we notices it too."  
  
"But, how you're the strongest women how could this guy just punch you like that don't worry about it a sense bean should get me back to normal."  
  
"I have a feeling it's not the end of him. Well lets go met the rest at the movies ok."  
  
Truhan just watched them at the other end of the mall so now they formed a team to protect the earth but they are still aren't as strong as me.  
  
Well I better leave and find something to eat then find a house to live on. He then spotted a pizza parlor and decided to stop he ordered like 50 pizzas.  
  
Sharpner Erase and Lime just stared at the guy that ordered those pizzas and was eating them but how can he eat those pizzas the only time that I saw some eat like that was Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Who is this guy lets go ask him hi there what is you name Truhan was on his 25 pizza when so girly ask him his name."  
  
"Look human I don't like it when some one interrupts me when I am eating. How rude Sharpner though look moron my girlfriend ask you a question and you better answer to her now before I kick you ass."  
  
"Ha-Ha you and what army maybe you shouldn't some girl tried the same thing and didn't go that well for her I think she told me her name was Devil or Videl something like that she had to guys with her after I took care of her the guys decided to back down."  
  
"I think you should do the same and leave me alone."  
  
Videl you took her down but how she is the strongest Sharpie I think we better go and make sure Videl is alright.  
  
No Erase I am going to teach this guy a lesson with that kick the table where he was eating and his food went flying everywhere.  
  
"You ruin my food ha-haaa no one ruins a Sayian food and gets away Lime heard it how odd can it be true can he be a Sayian but there no way the only two Sayian left are Goku and Vegeta there no way."  
  
With that Truhan punched Sharpner in the face so hard that he went flying with full force that sent him flying into a wall now that will teach you to mess with my food next time.  
  
Sharpner was out cold now girls you better go dig out your friend from that wall rumble. What rumble? this one he fired at ki blast that the wall where Sharpner was at clasps Sharpner nooooooo.......  
  
With that Truhan was about to leave when he was stopped by a girl named Lime.  
  
"Who are you and how can you be a Sayian there are only two Sayian left how can you be one. There two Sayians here on earth also yes and also two half breed Sayians."  
  
"Interested very interesting maybe you might still have a chance so survive. What do you mean look girl tell those Sayians of yours to train hard very hard because there is an very power enemy coming to destroy this planet."  
  
This creature is even more powerful then Cello. With that Truhan disappeared then she called Trunks and told him what the stranger had said to her.  
  
"She also told him what he did to Sharpner and said to take him to the hospital that he be there in a few minutes."  
  
They gave Sharpner a sensu bean and he was all better dame that guy it was like I was hitting a steel wall.  
  
Videl and Trunks told everyone including Goku and Vegeta about this guy and that he threw ki blast also this is very interesting but also what he told lime about the threat and that we should train.  
  
Also that this new threat is stronger then Cello. But how can it be maybe he is threat and he wants you to train. No, it can't be but he also said that he was a Sayian. What that can't be me and karrot are the only Sayians left he cant be a Sayian he cant.  
  
"Well guys next time he shows up contact us by raising your ki ok."  
  
Goku and Vegeta tried to sense him but nothing darn him he problay using something to block his energy level he is a clever one.  
  
Karrot yes I notices that also Vegeta lets just hope that this Sayian is not the threat.  
  
Next Chapter Lime meets Truhan could it be friendship 


	8. The Lost Son 8

The Lost Son 1.8  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After his meeting Truhan found his new house and placed it on top of where he hid his space pod.  
  
"It was perfect out here where no one would bother him. Now all he needed now is enroll himself in high school something he wasn't too font about."  
  
"He once more used instant transmission and landed in front of the school perfect as he entered the school he went to the main office and told the secretary that he wanted to enroll himself he got the right papers."  
  
He was told that school started in a couple of weeks with that he left. As he was heading back he saw four guys around a girl they wouldn't let her go.  
  
That's when Truhan decided to intervene hey leave her along. The leader stood up and said no so what are you going to do about it.  
  
That's when he notice who the girl was it was Lime. She looked frightened. Truhan for some reason didn't want her too get hurt.  
  
"Where are you friends Lime there at home I came because I need something from the school that's when these guys here stop me."  
  
"Don't worry I get you out of this ha-ha you scrawny kid think that you can hurt all four of us."  
  
"Well on the matter of fact I do idiots. Boys get him and teach him a lesson they took out there guns and fired at Truhan."  
  
Lime screamed but was punch in the face she was out cold. She didn't see what happened next.  
  
"So now you hurt girls also well I am going to have to teach you a valuable lesson punks."  
  
A crowd was getting around the four punks and Truhan they came when he heard gun shot and then saw the four guys hit the girl she was knock out.  
  
"Truhan with a punch sent one of the guys flying into a building the clasps the other three just stare at this guy."  
  
How could you do that are you a member of earth special forces? Nope I am not but she is a close friend of them and when they find out what you four opps I mean three did to this girl there going to come looking for you.  
  
"What she is a friend of Earth Special Forces yes but don't worry I wont hurt guys that much just sent you to the hospital for a couple days."  
  
When they heard that they decided to run but Truhan caught them and punched them and sent another to meet his other friend where his other friend was under a building that just clasps.  
  
"Whose next the two stare at each other we don't have a chance at this guy so they give up but Truhan didn't care about this he was going to teach them a lesson so next time they think before attacking innocent girls."  
  
"But we said that we give up but Truhan grab both by the throat and smash them together and threw them with his two friends. Finally he threw an energy blast at the building destroying it and the four punks laid under that pretty messed up."  
  
"With everyone shock Truhan decided to leave using his instant transmission technique but also taking Lime with him. With everyone looked back he was gone and the girl also. At the moment Videl arrived late of course."  
  
She just found out about what happened then saw the crowd followed by the police trying to take out the bodies of the four punks barely alive.  
  
She ask what happened and they responded by telling her everything that happened so this guy disappeared after and he took the girl yes I think the girl name was Lime.  
  
"Did you just say Lime yes the guy that saved her took her with him and disappeared."  
  
"Why Videl left and contacted the whole Earth Special Forces members and told them that Truhan has kidnapped Lime."  
  
"But that wasn't right Truhan took her to heal her and protect her. But in Videl mind this guy that punch her and now he kidnaps her best friend."  
  
All Earth Special Force was looking for Lime they even tried looking for her ki but it was no use it was being block by something.  
  
And it was Truhan took her to his house and his house is protected that you can't read energy levels.  
  
And also his house is invisible. Videl on the other hand was pissed off where could he taken her where she was mad that she couldn't find them.  
  
"Truhan went to train when Lime woke up she was in a room a dark room it looked like a very lonely room."  
  
She looked around and saw some photos then she came upon a particular photo it was a photo of him he was small and was dressed in a yellow and green suit and he had a hat with a dragonball on his head.  
  
How strange how could he have this picture she remember that she saw it somewhere but where then she decided to keep looking and came to a closet it was filled with amor suits.  
  
From red to silver blue green white and also black that's what crab her attention a familiar suit.  
  
It was a black and silver suit it was the one that the mysteries stranger wore when he came and killed Cell.  
  
But how can it be could Truhan be the man the destroy Cell. But why is he back why well I better find him and get some answers.  
  
Truhan sense that Lime was awake and decided to find out why and he got out of the gravity room he saw Lime.  
  
"Hi Truhan tell me are you the person that killed Cell. Why are you asking I found the suits and I now that it was you."  
  
"Lime you weren't supposed to find out but now that you did there no point it tell you not."  
  
"It was me that came here seven years ago and defeated Cell but you can't not tell anyone about this Lime I am trusting you."  
  
"Also one more question I saw a picture of you and you had a dragonball on your head."  
  
Oh that picture it's the only one that I have I was taken from this planet when I was four years old yes Lime I was kidnapped.  
  
"I do not now who are my parents but I do now my name is Gohan."  
  
Did you say Gohan yes why do you now who are my parents no I don't Truhan  
  
"But let my investigate okay now I must leave. Everyone must be looking for me thanks Truhan sorry Lime about what I can let anyone find out about me."  
  
But I won't tell anyone ok Lime. Sorry Lime but once you leave this house you won't remember anything of what I told you. All you remember is that I saved your life.  
  
"When Lime left she only remember that Truhan saved her but what was she doing here there nothing but trees and flowers."  
  
"she continue to find her way home once there her mom greeted her honey I heard you were kidnapped by some guy."  
  
No, mom I was not kidnapped he saved my life then took me to heal me that all okay then call your friends and tell me that your all right.  
  
But instead she went to find his friends at that moment Videl found her are you alright girl yes Videl I am Truhan didn't kidnapped me he saved me.  
  
"Wait did you say his name is Truhan yes why oh nothing. So his name is Truhan"  
  
After that everything got straightened out. A few months passed since that incident.  
  
"And school started Goten, Trunks, Lime, Erase, Sharpner, and Videl were in the same class and same grade."  
  
"Goten and Trunks skipped some grades because they were kinda smart."  
  
Dame it today is the start of me going to this school why do I have to go anyways.  
  
Once he got to the school he got his schedule and headed for his home room.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the teacher let him in well class it seems that we have a new student welcome tell us a little bit about your self and also your name  
  
"Well my name is Truhan and there nothing about my self that I want to talk about just one word of advice stay out of my way."  
  
And what's if you don't said some girl well then if you don't your going to suffer my wrath. And that something you don't want to girl remember what happened to you last time that you tried that devil.  
  
"You got taken out of commission. And that same thing happened to your boyfriend up the blonde. He is not my boyfriend got it."  
"Okay young man take a sit between Miss Lime and Miss Satan okay then look who it is Miss Devil and Miss Lime long time no see huh!"  
  
"Okay class as I was saying you are going to partner up with two other people and do a project."  
  
"Okay on this project you're going to interview your partners where they live who they live and also who there parents are. Also on this assignment you're going to go live at your partner's house. For  
  
One week each I already talked with all your parents and they all agreed."  
  
"Your going to record everything that happens and so on this project is due in 8 weeks so have fun ok."  
  
So that means there going to be seven members to each team.  
  
"And yes Truhan is team up with Videl, Lime, Erase, Sharpner, Goten, and Trunks."  
  
Next Chapter Truhan gets teams up with his rivals will he get along with them or will they get along with him. 


	9. The Lost Son 9

The Lost Son 9  
  
I need a beta reader for this story and The Lost Half Sayian Son if interested just email me ok. I know I haven't up dated on this story and the lost half sayian because I didn't have any ideas but now I do and thanks to that person that email and told me to update this story and the other one ok. I should have the next chapter by the end of this week or by Monday  
  
So until next time.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lonely Warrior  
  
The Lost Son 1.9  
  
The next day Truhan was walking towards school when the devil appeared so what do you want this time devil. How did you know I was here I just did what do you want. Look women you better stay out of my way before I really hurt you look I just came to tell you that we are first going to your house ha ha that is a good one devil I wouldn't take you to my house if you were the last girl alive understand. Look jerk I am telling you that first we go to your house and that is final. Yeah right look I am telling you this once I wont take you to my house first I don't take b**** there and second I don't like back stabbers like yourself. Saying that I kidnapped your friend just because you're pissed off that I took you out with ease you mad and me now stay out of my face before I kill you.  
  
She stop following him now she was even madder then before saying that he can kill me yeah right now one can do that to me right. She kept thinking when her friends approach her hey Videl what's up nothing lets go to school.  
  
When they arrived they ask Videl what was up and she told them what Truhan said to her. What he said that he will kill you if you didn't stay out of his face. Well yes Videl don't worry we all know he can't kill because you are the strongest okay don't be worry. Now class I am sorry to tell you this but since the groups didn't add up yesterday I decided to but the groups in half now it would be Truhan Videl and Goten in one group and the second group is going to be Erase Lime Trunks and Sharpner.  
  
Videl though what that can't be I am trap with that guy don't forget me Videl what do I get stuck with two guys. Sorry Videl but that is a part of life oh great I am stuck now with the devil and her servant. What how dare you call me servant well I call you how I please idiot just like your brother. What how did you know about my brother I know a lot of things Goten I know that your brother was kidnapped when he was four years old your half for excuse father did nothing to stop them from taking him.  
  
There was nothing that my parents could have done and he tried to punch him but because of his anger he kept missing and Truhan just punched him in the stomach Goten what would brother say if he saw how his pathetic brother can even hit his murder. What did you say you heard me Goten I killed your brother he was coming back to earth a couple of days ago and I blast his ship until a million pieces it was a great site.  
  
How dare you two at the top stop this and sit down. The whole group just stared at him how does he know about brother. Okay class today will start so get into your groups and decided what house you are going first ok.  
  
Videl and Goten just stared at him I show him so where should we take him first mind or yours Videl lets take him to mind first so that dad and Vegeta can take care of him once and for all.  
  
Truhan we are going to Goten house first so we are going to your servant house first maybe ill have a challenge this time. You have more then a challenge moron.  
  
School ended and they were heading towards Goten house they took Videl plane and why are we taking this thing we because it's the only thing to travel on cut this bull shit we all know that you two idiots can fly how did you know I just do. Well I see you at your house in twenty minutes you don't know where I live yes I do I know where everyone lives Lime told me that you live in the woods to be exact at the 439 am I correct yes but why would she tell you but when they turned around he was gone where did he got.  
  
I don't know Goten I really don't know dame that guy how did he know I had a brother maybe Lime told him that also when I get my hands on Lime I tell her a few things. Goten calm down lets get to your house and tell your parents about this.  
  
When they got home Goten told everything that guy said to his parents and they couldn't believe what they were hearing no my baby that cant be lets contact Bulma and ask her if she has heard anything about this.  
  
They called her and Bulma confirm that there was an explosion in space a couple of days ago but she didn't now what blew up no not my baby boy. Goku told Bulma what Goten told her what then this guy could be a threat ill sent Vegeta right over okay sure Bulma.  
  
Bulma then contact Dende and told him to tell the others to be at Goku house in ten minutes.  
  
On the other side of the woods Truhan kept thinking could Goten be my brother if so then I found my family but I can't tell them anything yet I have to wait until the threat is over only then will I be able to tell them.  
  
He got a few things and decided to wear a gi but not any ordinary gi it was the gi that he used at the cell games. He suited up and left for Goten house when he was arriving he sensed a lot of people. When he arrived everyone was there so what is all this a big welcoming party for me well you shouldn't.  
  
Piccolo saw the gi it can't be you tell me are you the kid from seven years ago. Why green man why should I tell you if I am the kid from seven years ago. That was a long time ago and since then I have gotten a lot stronger Piccolo that is your name right.  
  
But how did you know well I know a lot of things and that is one of them I know all of your names. And as for the creature that you knew as Cell he was very easy to defeat now I will tell you this once there is a greater foe coming towards this planet as we speak and he is more powerful then you guys.  
  
I am the only person that can stand against him. And when that times comes I will be ready to defeat him and then when it is all over I will tell you where you son Gohan is that is his name am I correct. Yes but how did you know and is our son alive your son is alive and he is training as we speak he is one of the most powerful warriors in the universal you should be proud of him.  
  
Goku did you hear that our son is alive yes Chi I can't believe this either our son lives.  
  
Piccolo kept starring at him something is not right here he kept thinking.  
  
When something entered his mind hello Piccolo it's been a long time hasn't it. What who said that is something wrong Piccolo no its nothing. So tell us something brat has KaKarott son reached the level of super sayian.  
  
Yes he has reached it prince Vegeta he has reached a level that you will never reached a level that you only dream of but that is not important right now I was sent here by powerful people to stop this threat and because Gohan ask me to find his family and now that I have I know that you are good people.  
  
Then why did you say all about my brother well because I wanted everyone present when I said what I had so now I will go and train and don't bother me.  
  
So what do you guys think should we believe him or not I don't know but he had the same gi from seven years ago on the fight with cell?  
  
Look guys I felt something familiar that I haven't felt in a long time I think we can trust him for now look if this guy true then I must go and train and this guy I will deal with him personally.  
  
Sure what ever Vegeta and he blasted out of there Truhan heard everything that they said when something is his pocket beep.  
  
He opens it and saw that something was coming from space and was coming towards him. What could this be everyone felt it even Vegeta that was half way went back to KaKarott house.  
  
What the hell can be producing all the power then they saw it was a black pod in came down like it was in fire and crashed in the woods creating a huge crater. What is that everyone saw it Goku was about to go see with someone stop him. No do you know who is he the threat I don't know. Truhan went to investigate and the pod open and saw someone inside he though no it couldn't be him.  
  
Next chapter who is this person that just arrived could he be the threat that Truhan was talking about find out next time.  
  
The Lost Son 


	10. The Lost Son 10

The Lost Son 10  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Do own dragonball z and don't care but I do own Gohuu  
  
A very battered warrior falls down to the floor the z fighters arrived black what happened to you old friend.  
  
Truhan planet of the warriors is under attack I was the only one that escape an evil creature has appeared and is destroying the planet.  
  
He is the creature that you have been waiting for Truhan. But they told me that you should stay here no I will not old friend I must go and protect them here are the keys to my house go there and get better.  
  
Truhan was about to broad when and what about school screw school I don't need it anymore and I am tired of being near this bitch and near the clown and a poor for excuse of a prince.  
  
How dare you call me bitch Truhan I will you will do nothing he started to step into the pod he closed the door good luck Truhan and he blasted out into space black disappeared after he left KaKarott where did he go I don't know I saw Truhan give him something then he was gone.  
  
Three days later Truhan arrived on the planet it was a complete waste there was nothing left of the planet there in the middle he saw the cause he was pink but there was two of them a skinny on and a fat one Truhan decided to attack them both they went at it for a while until.  
  
Truhan was hit from behind he fell down hard.  
  
Finally our last part of the plan will go according to planet earth will be doom and with Truhan out of the way we will rule the world.  
  
Now fat buu fuse into Gohan with that fat buu and Truhan became one.  
  
After the new transformation Gohan power went through the roof he was more powerful then kid buu now finally our master plan has come.  
  
What is your new name Gohuu he looked at evil buu you are no match for me now evil buu prepare to die Gohuu that is not part of the plan I know that idiot but its part of mine with that he formed a black energy ball die no screamed evil buu as he was killed.  
  
He looked at the masters of the universal no more you will not torque anyone or kidnap anyone because today I will judge you all prepare to die even you Babidi will die.  
  
With one blast he was gone one pod escape and Gohuu saw it. He was heading towards earth I will take care of him shortly now you all die he started to power up into a balloon and he exploded taking the planet with him.  
  
Next Chapter Is Gohuu alive or dead fine out next time And who is the person that escape planet of the warriors 


End file.
